


Strength

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1 -- Strength</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

Being strong was one of those things that Abby was far too good at. She’d been doing it all of her life, after all. It wasn’t even something she thought too much about when it happened. It was just something that was supposed to be natural to her.

Except all of her strength failed her when Stephen died. When he died it was like all of the strength and all of the colour went out of her life for a while.

She just wished she had known that his death would signify the beginning of things going all to hell.


End file.
